A computer system comprises one or more heat producing components supported with a chassis. The heat producing components in one example comprise integrated circuits, computer drives, and processors. The computer system employs a heat sink, a fan, and/or a heat exchanger component to reduce one or more temperatures of the heat producing components.
The heat sink in one example abuts the heat producing components. For example, the heat sink conducts heat from the heat producing components to reduce the temperatures of the heat producing components. The heat sink comprises a heat conducting metal or a heat conducting metal alloy. The heat sink in one example comprises one or more fins. The fins of the heat sink conduct heat from the heat producing components to reduce the temperatures of the heat producing components. In one example, a fan forces air against the fins of the heat sink to cause a dissipation of heat conducted from the heat producing components. In another example, the fan forces air against the heat producing components to reduce a temperature of the heat producing components.
The heat exchanger component in one example reduces the temperatures of the heat producing components. The heat exchanger component comprises one or more portions of tubing and one or more fins. The heat exchanger component passes a fluid through the portions of tubing. The portions of tubing in one example abut the heat producing components. For example, the fluid transfers heat from the heat producing components. Upon a transfer of heat from the heat producing component, the heat exchanger component passes the fluid through the fins to transfer heat from the fluid to the fins. The fins in one example dissipate the heat to reduce the temperatures of the heat producing components. A fan in one example forces air against the fins to aide in the dissipation of the heat.